Salvation For An Abomination
by Yet Another Storyteller
Summary: Ten years ago, A small child was rushed into the Kurosaki Clinic only to die. The girl, Nagisa Keiima, became a soul reaper and a lieutenant. Only to leave the soul society after discovering just how unatural she was. When trying to live a human life, a certain strawberry brought her back into the crazy. (PLZ REVIEW FOR MORE) (ICHIGOxOC)
1. Character Introduction

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

NAME: Nagisa

SURNAME: Keiima

TEAM: Squad 5 (Former)

RANK: Lieutenant (Former)

BIRTHDAY: November 4th

ZANPAKUTOU: Kagami Seishin ("Mirror Spirit")

COMMAND: Split (Shikai) Shatter (Bankai)

HEIGHT: 5'7

WEIGHT: 110 lbs

FAMILY: Mother Unknown

Himuro Keiima (Dead) Father

Zero Keiima (Alive) Big Brother

SHORT SUMMARY: Nagisa was born in Okinawa, Japan and moved to Karakura shortly after their family was abandoned by their Mother. The small family of three; Himuro, Zero and Nagisa, lived in Karakura up until Himuro was killed in a bizarre work accident and left the two young children alone. Zero dropped out of school to care for his sister, who naturally had a weak body and immune system. Every little thing got Nagisa sick, and sent her to the hospital. Till one winter night, Nagisa died... Waking up in the Rukon District, confused and lost.

Kagami Seishin: The Mirror Spirit

Nagisas' Zanpakutou is unlike any other. In its suppressed form, it's a few feet long, and thin. Generally an average size katana. Kagami Seishin is known as the Copy Cat Zanpakutou.

In Shikai form, Her sword changes into two separate shorter blades. Each of them light weight. Her Shikai has a second stage that transforms her short daggers into two shotguns, that launch high-damaging midrange rieatsu. Either her own spiritual pressure, the spiritual pressure in the atmosphere, or any spiritual pressure absorbed from enemy attacks.

In Bankai form, Her weapons shatter. Leaving her hands empty, and partially defenseless. Her Zanpakutou appear as broken shards of mirror glass floating in the air. Each piece representing the many Zanpakutou powers she's copied and stored in her own Zanpakutou. Nagisa can recreate any Zanpakutou that has touched blades with her own, and any Shikai and Bankai her own blade, had come into physical contact with. Her blade absorbing the reiatsu, and storing it for later. But she can only copy one ability up to three times, before having to reabsorb the ability/reiatsu from the original source.

The blade of her Zanpakutou is made of a special material, that absorbs any reiatsu based attacks tossed at her. (EX: Getsugatensho, Kido, etc.) IN ALL FORMS. When physical contact is made, her Zanpakutou devours and absorbs the opposing reiatsu.

(Look at photos of Inori Yuzuriha to see what best resembles Nagisa)


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Forgotten Faces

 _The sky looks so gloomy.. so sad.._

 _I can smell it.._

 _Maybe it'll rain.._

A female walked down the side walk with her eyes drew to the sky as she watched the dark gray storm clouds shift with the winds. Her steps continue in haste, to reach her destination in time. The local Highschool uniform covered her body, with some added details. Her thigh high socks were gray and white striped, as well as a black tie instead of the red bow. Anything to beat the dress code.

A sudden loud honk tore her back to reality as she jumped back, nearly being clipped by a passing car. Though when her eyes turned forward again, she noticed she was already at Karakura High. With a soft sigh, and a quick run, Nagisa makes it to her class just seconds before the bell rings. Her seat is taken, and class begins without much of a fuss.

 _This is my every day..._

 _The life I was denied, I am bored of now._

 _Better than before_ _, I guess..._

 _P_ _it.. pat.._ Nagisa lifts her head, red eyes glancing over to the window and spotting the first few droplets of rain. She figured just as much would happen today. Nagisa just listens, eyes locked on the window with the soft speaking teacher in the background. All the sounds, slowly lulling her to sleep. Her elbow rests on the desk top, using her arm to prop her head up. The last thing she see's is a blur of orange strut into class late, and cause the teacher to scold them. But Nagisa was quick to fall asleep sat up, and not wake up till after class was over.

 **TIME CUT**

 _Lunch_

Nagisa stood at her locker, removing some books and setting others inside. The hall was empty since she was late to going to lunch, and so she went to sit down in the grass field on the side of the school. Taking a spot under a tree in the shade, she ate her lunch quietly.

Something bugged her, in the back of her mind. Nagisa could feel semi-faint waves of Spiritual Pressure coming from the school, from outside and in. There were multiple sources and this made her uncomfortable. She stopped halfway through her lunch, and just sat in silence. Dark red eyes search over the faces near her, stopping on a female with short black hair and bright violet eyes. Something about her was so familiar, but she can't quite remember...

The girl Nagisa stared at, suddenly turned to stare back at her. Their eyes locked on each other for what felt like a million years. Nagisa could see it, feel it. But the girl just watches her, and they didn't turn away. _Where do I know her from..._ Nagisa questioned softly, before softly tilting her head. The girl appeared tense, before she turned away to talk to the group of girls around her. None she knew, though.

When lunch ended the black haired girl left back to class, and Nagisa sat there stumped. She searched her brain, through every cell trying to uncover the familiarity. But then it hit her --

 _Shit... A Kuchiki..._

 **TIME CUT**

 _After School_

Nagisa ran home, without any other thought. _Kuchiki's are here, Yamamoto sent someone after me finally.._ But what had she done? Nagisa never even went into her soul reaper form, never even drew her Zanpakutou. What did they want from her?

Her shoes slapped hard against the concrete as she ran full speed home, to her rented apartment. The rain has gotten harder, now pouring down and soaking Nagisa straight to the bone. Air huffed in and out of her lungs at rapid speeds, as she tried to get home without slipping. People she passed in a hurry stare in confusion but she pays them no mind.

Nagisa makes it to her apartment, snatching a set of keys out of her school bag. Trying to get the correct key, the whole ring slid from her hands and it lands on the ground with a clink. _S_ _HIT!_ She scrambles, ripping the keys off the ground and fussing with the lock. When inside, the door is slammed and locked. How was she supposed to go back? Two years and she's been safe... She had to go back to school tomorrow and all she can hope is that the Kuchiki didn't recognize her...

Today was normal.

But what of tomorrow? 


	3. Chapter Two

_I want everyone to know, I'm writing this off my cellphone. Haha, So if there are errors I'll get through to them eventually. And I'm so sorry the first one was so short, I'm getting back into story writing after not doing it for a handful of years. This one is longer, and they'll hopefully all be this long from now on!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS. Have an awesome day, Guys and Gals!!_

 _-Nagisa_

...

 **Chapter Two**

Normality Is An Illusion

It's been about a week since Nagisa had spotted the Kuchiki, that seems to just be... around. Since then, The ex-lieutenant has eaten Lunch at different parts of the school each day, refusing to hang around too long after school either. Nagisa for now, is in the clear. She didn't want to find out what they want her for, or even if they want her. The consequences alone she could suffer, from abandoning her spot as a Lieutenant of Squad 5 were outrageous. But she had her reasoning, that they just had to get over. She wouldn't be executed or locked away for it.

Currently it was lunch again, and Nagisa had actually migrated to the roof of the school to eat today. She sat in silence at the furthest corner from the door back inside, staring down at the ground so many stories below. A lump of rice was dropped into her mouth and nibbled on. Her usual routine, since last week. Her brain fell back to the reiatsu she felt before, and not the Kuchiki. The several other sources that melded with the Kuchiki, making them harder to sniff out. How could she have not noticed Soul Reapers suddenly in town? Her senses must be dull, even after such a short amount of time. _Nom.. Nom_..

Lunch had actually barely begun, by the time Nagisa packs away her bent box and stuffs it into her bag. So while she is turning to leave, a group of guys surfaced from the rooftop door. She could feel it again... Coming to the roof, two sources of reiatsu.. one faint, one was.. extremely potent and unstable.

"What do you mean you're busy, Ichigo!? You promised we'd hang out!"

Whines a brunette male that flails wildly at a guy with bright orange hair who only appears annoyed by this conversation he was in.

"I have stuff to do, alright? I'm going to be busy, Keigo. Get off my back."

The man known as Ichigo appeared really bugged, and ready to snap based on his expression. But the man named Keigo continued his loud whining, tugging and poking at the tall carrot top, who just got more frustrated. The two had more company, two other males. A tall man, taller than carrot top, who was quiet and a bit tanner than everyone else. Next to him was a kid with short blueish hair, and a weary smile towards the Keigo individual.

Nagisa found herself trapped, by complete strangers. Though the orange hair... She remembers rumors of a kid that got into fights all the time, sometimes over odd things. But they all wound up with him on top, with a few cuts and bruises. Though Nagisa can't place a name, maybe she should've paid attention to the gossip better? The way someone referred to him as Ichigo, didn't strike any resemblance either.

Before Nagisa even notices, she's unable to leave effectively. The boys sat on the side facing the exit back into the school yapping, eating and having a good time. Though Nagi, just wanted off the roof away from these people. Especially when she can taste reiatsu in the air, a strong reiatsu. It engulfed Carrot Top, and it was almost suffocating to those who can sense spiritual pressure, but he must know nothing of control. This kid must have no idea how much he's leaking out reiatsu. The hollows he probably attracts. How had he not been devoured yet?

Suddenly, Nagi catches herself staring, and a small twinge of red covers her face. all in her own embarrassment. She's starin at a group of men on a roof, who think they're alone. How _creepy._.. Turning away, Nagisa sat behind the exit to the roof, her back firmly on the semi-concrete box surrounding the door and staircase.

"Ichigo.."

A deep voice mutters back by the group, but the tone was too deep and low to hear anything said specifically. Nagisa chews on her bottom lip, debating how to sneak away without getting seen. But before she could, she noticed the sudden eery silence. When did the boys stop talking...?

Nagi froze in place, cursing herself mentally. _They saw you, stupid._ She thought to herself, before a voice literally made her jolt. Very professional for a lieutenant.

"Excuse me... Uhh.. You okay?"

Nagisas' heart pounded in her chest after being startled by the sudden voice in her ear. But snapping her head to the right, she stares into a set of deep chocolate brown eyes. Her deep pools of crimson stare at him in return, not even registering his question. Or even how to begin a reply.

"... Well?"

His voice was stern, but not harsh. Nagisa blinks softly. _What?_ Before she realized what he was doing. She felt even more embarrassed now, having been caught stunned by his sudden... 'appearance' at her side. He gave her a heart attack.. Babbling started out of her lips, as her hands flew up to make motions with any words that she could form successfully.

"I.. I needed somewhere t-to eat lunch.."

The most unexpected tone out of Nagisa, it was timid and shy and... scared? Even if she didn't look scared, her voice sounded that way. But sadly, this is how she had always been. When still alive, she was the shyest person, probably ever. Her eldest brother had to introduce her to everyone she had ever met. But now without him? Nagisa had to adapt.

Carrot top stares at her, looking around her and seeing the bent box sticking out of her bag. Part of him just really wanted to know: Why up here? Why alone? Didn't she have friends?

"Alright... My friend saw you and we were just curious... Uhhh."

Seems the carrot top didn't know how to further carry on the conversation. His expression twisted to somewhat confusion and embarrassment before asking.

"Are you a new student? I don't think I've seen you before..." Ichigo would remember a hair color just as insane as his own. So who was she?

"N-no, I've been... a-attending since my first year here. I-I'm currently on my second year.. W-why?"

Then he appeared slightly uncomfortable. _Really?_ Ran through his head as a single thought. He had _never_ seen her before. Someone with a crazy hair color like her? That seemed unlikely, seeing as how he was always easy to find. Though her hair was more of a pastel pink. Much like a cherry blossom.

"I-I'm an easy face to overlook."

Like she read his mind, she tells him it can't be hard to not notice her. Some people in her classes ask her if she's new. Perhaps it's cause of her silence? This poor Keiima never was a talkative one, unless you were close to her. Carrot top shifted to stand up more straight, but lean against the box that made up the door back inside.

"I have always been bad with names, and the faces that go with them. I guess I just figured I'd remember such... different... hair."

"Hm? O-oh. Right."

It didn't hurt her feelings, she understood completely. it was how some remembered her, it even sparked most of her Nicknames. Sakura-chan, was what a lot called her.. That though, did slowly irk her over time.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."

The carrot top offered his name, a scowl expression, and a hand to shake. Even to offer to help her up to her feet. Since he'd never actually met her before, it seemed appropriate for introductions. Right? Nagisa does scramble her stuff together, and accept the offered hand. When to her feet, she gave his hand a firm shake. Even if her grip appeared weak.

"N.. Nagisa Keiima.. Nice to m.. meet you, I-Ichigo.."

The rest of lunch zoomed by. Ichigo introduced Nagisa to Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad. Even offered her to stay with them for lunch, because he could only assume she had little to no friends. Which on Earth, was true. Though she turned down the invitation as politely as she could, she couldn't help but think about it the rest of the day.

Why was he so kind to her? Perhaps she did appear helpless, lonely, and shy? It was how she was always perceived, and that frustrates her. Nagisa was in her final class of the day, fiddling with a small charm that hung off her phone. It was a small fox, white in color with bright red eyes. A small trinket, that had followed her forever. When the bell chimed to signal the end of school, Nagisa quickly packed up and made her way to the exit. Today wasn't bad!

On her way out the gate, something caught her attention -- Someone -- our of the corner of her eye. Turning back to look, Ichigo was walking with the Kuchiki towards the school gate where she was. They knew one another? That can't be too good.. With a quick spin, Nagisa makes her escape --

"Excuse me!"


	4. Chapter Three

_Got some nice feedback from some friends, so here's another chapter. Keep the positivity coming_ , _if you want this to continue!!_

 _-Nagisa_

 **Chapter Three**

 _Evasion_

"Excuse me!"

 _Oh no..._ Nothing has ever caused such a disinterested groan to come from Nagisa before, except this. Turning back to look, Nagisa brushes strands of light pink hair from her face with her right hand. But to her sadness, it was indeed the Kuchiki who attempted to gain her attention. It also didn't help that the carrot top Ichigo was walking beside her, having probably mentioned their little introductions earlier that day. Nagisa felt the necessity to just slowly shy away, play as stupid as she could to break free.

Before any real decision could be made and while Nagisa stood staring into space - thinking - The Kuchiki and Ichigo both approached the cherry blossom headed teenager. The shorter female just had a polite smile. Clearly the look of questioning in her eyes towards Nagisa, and she can sense it. Ichigo carried a scowl, something Nagisa would assume was just a part of his face, like a nose. He was quiet though, a silent nod given towards Nagisa in recognition and greeting. But the introvert just blinks, having come back to planet Earth, and remains silent.

"I'm sorry to ask this. But have we met?"

The girl's voice was light, a bit high in pitch but nothing too grating. Her body language felt passive aggressive as if waiting to pounce with as many questions. Possibly more intrusive. Like 'are you ready to pay for your crimes?'.. _Too dramatic? Yeah.. Too dramatic._

"M-met? I don't.. th-think so?"

Nagisa uttered out in a shy way, hiding her face behind the sleeves of her school jacket, her hands now covering most of her jaw and face. Trying to recede from where she stood, into the smallest possible spec to be hidden again. The girl kept being persistent, Ichigo watching with a brow risen slightly. Though he didn't seem all that interested. But the girl continued.

"Are you sure? I swear you look familiar."

"I promise you, We.. We've never m-met, Miss.."

Nagisa slowly trailed off, not wanting to address her as Kuchiki, that would only solidify the fact that they had met before, though the details are still blurry for her to remember. The Kuchiki girl looks at Nagisa puzzled, before nodding softly in understanding. Her arms were crossed lightly under her bust as she looked at Nagisa questionably. The girl wasn't convinced but she would let it go for now.

"Perhaps I have you confused. If we haven't met, then let me introduce myself. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Might I ask what your name is then?"

Rukia.. That was why she remembered, Byakuya was another captain of the 13 court guard squads. Squad 6, actually. Just another number above her old squad, when she still wore the lieutenant armband. Nagisa trailed eyes over to Ichigo for a second to scan his face, before turning back to scan Rukias'. Nagisa placed a semi faint smile, before nodding softly and introducing herself to the Kuchiki... She didn't want to be rude, but she knew if Rukia knew who she was, that it might be over for her..

"I'm Nagisa... K-Keiima.. Nice to meet y-you, Rukia. I'm sorry, but I have to go home now!"

Nagisa says, softly waving a hand in front of her face to appear to be dismissing the conversation. Softly, her head turns towards the orange haired strawberry standing behind her, who looks up at Nagisa in return. The cherry pink-haired girl just nods lightly.

"Good to see you again, Ichigo. Bye!"

With that, she fees from the school grounds in a quick sprint. Must get away. She didn't want to see them again. But sadly, Today was just the beginning of everything. By the time Nagisa reaches her home, she sits inside and relaxes. A shower, something to eat, some TV maybe. The night passed quietly, and Nagisa spent a lot of it watching shows on her TV screen. The couch is where she slept that night, with a small blanket and a pillow that was always there for pure decoration. The next day, Nagisa avoided school altogether. She stayed home and watched, even more, TV knowing she was being lazy. But midday, she got up and decided to go out for a walk. But just as she went to leave the sudden shift in the air caused her to freeze. A sudden dense feeling in the air, almost suffocating like she couldn't breathe. But it wasn't spiritual pressure she was used to. It was a giant cluster of it, and it was all Hollows. Her heart begins sinking as the sounds of howls fill her ears, causing her pulse to race.

Surely, it had been awhile since she had fought, and something inside of her swore to never deal with it again. There were always Soul Reapers around to deal with 'pest control'. But this was different... The sky was filled with them, and they were destroying buildings, some were killing actual people. It was a horrifying experience for everyone. There wasn't only the feeling of Hollows in the air, there were several others. All the same spiritual energy she felt from the school... What the hell was going on? Nagisa took a deep breath, and truly thought about what she was going to do. Sit back and be a witness and keep the promise she made herself to stay safe, stay alive... Or push it all away, to do her job as a Soul Reaper, even if it's dangerous? For herself and everyone out there.

A surge of reddish aura fills her body, before the gigai seems to depart from her physcial soul, causing it to drop to the floor behind her. Having not been back in soul form for so long, the sensation caught her off guard. It was like an elephant on your chest, and trying to breathe in air but all you're getting is sea water. It was suffocating, but she fought it head on and stuffed her gigai away inside of her bedroom. Her Shuhakusho wasn't like other ones, it's like a red leotard-like outfit with the middle mostly cut out, red-orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. Her Zanpakutou, with a dark red sheathe, is strapped to her left hip. After her soul adjusted to being outside of a body, she took off with a hard leap up into the sky. The sense of Hollows only got stronger and made her more nervous, causing her to run towards the weird black masses of spirit energy in the sky. Something was going on, and it was surely bad news...


	5. UPDATEE

Hello. I know it's been over a year. But IRL swept me up. I'll try to update the story by Christmas!!


End file.
